1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wearing apparel and, more particularly, to a novel shirt cuff and fastener therefor.
2. Prior Art
Shirt cuffs are conventionally offered in two styles: one in which the cuff ends overlap and are fastened by a button and the "French cuff" which is typically fastened with a cuff link. Some cuffs of the former type are made to be "convertible" so that, if desired, they may be fastened with a cuff link instead of a button. All conventional shirt cuffs fully encircle the wrist of the wearer so that they may be fastened with either a button or conventional cuff link.
Conventional shirt cuffs and cuff links have a uniformity of appearance that many regard as banal. There is a perceived need, particularly among style-conscious individuals for a fresh look in shirt cuffs and fasteners.